Episode 2
by riaddict
Summary: What happens after Lt. Grant walked out.


Episode 2

Jane walked in as soon as Det. Leehey pulled his gun on me. Jane skidded to her surprise when she found me being held hostage by the man who eventually turned himself as the Boston Strangler. As Leehey pulled me closer to him as his human shield, Jane slowly put her gun down, following his order. All the while, Jane's eyes never left me. My heart is beating fast but I know that my friend will not let any harm go my way. I caught her eyes and I followed the direction of her cornea, understanding fully well what she wants me to do. I just need a little space to move and swiftly do the thing that Jane wants me to. He pulled out something and I quickly grabbed the scalpel lying near the table. I stabbed his leg making him scream in pain. Jane hurriedly took my softball bat which we were using for my batting practice and swing with all force. Once Leehey was down, she asked me if I am alright. I let out a breath, thanking that everything was alright.

She asked that we spend some time to unwind in our favourite bar. We took a corner booth, with her ordering beer and I asked for a glass of chardonnay. As usual, it was chalky, but I sit it out with her, trying to steady the beating of my heart. Why do I suddenly feel conscious and excited at the same time?

She told me that I should stop diagnosing my dates, after telling her what happened with Nate. How do I tell her that I do not know anything else to say apart from the Science in my mind. That there is no one that I feel could understand me or "get" me aside from her? I tried to parry more questions from her by asking her that we talk about her lovelife. She laughed. And I love it when she does. It sends another bolt of electricity through my body. And it also made me smile.

"Well, I date two kinds, the kind that hates I am a cop and the kind that wants me to use handcuffs", she said. As soon as she mentioned it, a guy slowly made his way towards us. She held out her badge and suddenly, the guy turned around and went back to his seat. The other guy however, waved at Jane upon seeing her badge. We laughed at the instant realization of her theory.

Then Lt. Grant walked in. I noticed him limping so I concluded that he has bullous lesions. I offered a seat to him when Jane flatly denied him the right to sit with us. While sitting at the booth, Lt. Grant revealed that he wasn't looking at Jane's paper, in contrast to what Jane repeatedly said about cheating in their Catechism class. He stood up and left us to our booth again. Jane looked stunned at the revelation, while I tried to smile and tease her about the information.

Jane looked at me and smirked, 'Shut-up", she told me.

But I cannot help my lips from smiling, as if that is the only thing that I could do. I do not know what to say really. Lt. Grant just practically admitted that he was or is smitten with Jane. My best friend. The wheels in my head started on overdrive, I was already configuring out what will happen to us if indeed Lt. Grant pursue Jane seriously. I studied my friend, I looked at her facial muscles for any indication of her feelings about the revelation. Either Jane was a great pretender or my facial muscle analysis is now being shaky. I do not recognize any indication of excitement or elation on Jane's part.

'Aren't you happy about what Lt. Grant revealed?", I asked her.

She took a swig at her beer and replied, 'What about it?"

"He just told you he wasn't looking at your test paper. The guy actually revealed that he had a crush on you since you were in your teens!"

"Maura, that is a conclusion, I thought you don't jump into conclusions without proof?"

"Well, I don't need any proof to show me that Lt. Grant is still smitten by you.'

"Can we talk about something else? I do not want this night to end with this conversation. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Aside from updating my reading on medical journals, nothing really. Why?"

"You want to come with me tomorrow? Marissa and I will be throwing some balls around. I promised her I will help her with her swing. Think you could be up for another round of softball after tonight?" She asked me.

I looked at her and contemplate what I should reply. She is spending time with Marissa again. And softball. Is my softball skills really not enough for her?

"Oh Jane, I think I may just be a hindrance to you both, as you mentioned my optimum batting stance is a disgrace." I replied, I do not want to be second fiddle. If Jane chose to spend the day with her friend, I do not want to be an after-thought.

"What? No.. no. come with us so you'll appreciate the game more. Plus, you already hit a flyball, that's a start."

"I might take your time away from your other friend." Somehow, I cannot seem to mention Marissa's name.

"Hey, it will be okay. I'm sure Korsak will appreciate you spending time practising your swing. Might hit a home run by the time we face drugs again." She smiled at me while ruffling her hair. "And I'm sure you will learn more than reading those journals of yours. Maybe you can just read them before you go to sleep. C'mon, live a little." Jane said and she took a drink of her beer.

I do not know what made me look at her lips at that point. I feel I want to follow the beer that cascaded through her lips. What am I thinking?

"Sure Jane," I replied. What is wrong with me? I feel that I will not say no to anything that she says.

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. All for purposes of entertainment.

Not sure if this is a one-shot or I might be able to squeeze my brains for another chapter. What say you? Thanks for reading.


End file.
